Tha Gaol Agam Ort
by Hunter Ark
Summary: When Edan Fletcher and Carl Grimes first meet, all hell breaks loose. But as time wears on, will the boys overcome their differences and roadblocks to form something more than a friendship? (Carl/Male OC..Rating may go up but for now T)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What's up Fuckers! I made an OC up, so I decided to use him for a whole new fanfic! WOOOOOOOOOOOO. **

**IF YOU DON'T ALREADY KNOW, DIS FIC GON BE CARL/MALE OC AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT. SO LET'S DO THIS!**

**LEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOY JENKIIIIIIIIIIIINS**

**BTFW: IF YOU LIL SHITS THINK I OWN THE WALKING DEAD, THEN YOU'RE WRONG AS FUCK!**

''Well shit." cursed the young Scot as he watched his map blow away in the sudden gust of wind.

Edan Fletcher sighed, turning off towards a nearby street. He subconsciously wrapped a pale hand around the machete's handle strapped to his back. Along with the buck knife on his thigh sheath, that was his only mean of protection. He was never really good with aiming a firearm, so that was not an option.

He used his slender fingers to brush the long, reddish-brown hair out of his eyes as he pressed on, surveying his surroundings carefully. He kept a watchful eye on his sides, crunching gravel under his combat boots.

Edan froze as he heard something walk up behind him. The teen composed himself before panic set in. The telltale growls immediately told him what it was.

He whipped around, ripping the machete from its sheath and slamming it into the corpse's head. Edan heard the groan they normal release when they die, but this time he heard something else.

A surprised cry.

Edan looked down at the ground and was aghast as a boy, who looked only two to three years younger than his self, staring at him. The boy looked at him with wide and curious eyes, but they soon narrowed into an angry glare as he climbed up to his feet.

Edan fixated his emerald eyes on the boy, not exactly knowing his next move.

The boy raised his gun, finger on the trigger, and Edan kicked out his leg. The boy landed hard on the ground, arms outstretched and Edan quickly stepped on his wrist to ensure that his little ''friend'' would not be moving anytime soon. He bent down and picked the gun up from Mystery Boy's hand, unloading its single cartridge.

"You do realize it's not very smart of you to come at me with an empty gun, right?'', the rough Scottish accent pierced through the air. Edan dropped the gun and kicked it away from the boy's hand. Mystery Boy just glared up at him, not saying anything. He stepped off the boy's wrist and watched him scramble to his feet, amused.

"Now, if you leave me alone, then I sure as hell won't bug you, you lil' arse.''

The boy didn't reply, still fixing his icy glare on Edan. He rolled his eyes and turned on his heel. "Whatever.'' Edan muttered. "Fucking brat."

Mystery Boy must have decided he had enough. ''Hey dickface!'' Edan turned around, surprised at the kid's outburst.

''My name isn't little ass, and it isn't fucking brat either!'' He shouted, not caring about the level of his voice.

Edan scoffed, "Well I'm sorry,'' he said sarcastically. ''But you never exactly told me your name."

''It's Carl." uttered the boy, a bit more quietly than he had merely seconds ago. "Carl Grimes."

The Scot smirked comically. "Well Carl Grimes, looks like you just met Edan Fletcher."

…..

Edan sat atop the roof of a boarded up house, staring off into the distance. His finger was lightly tracing a hole in the knee of his skinny khakis. He reached over towards is backpack and pulled a large, ripe apple out. As he made the move to eat it, he was startled by the sounds of gunshots.

Edan quickly hopped off towards the smaller roof and jumped to the ground, doing a quick recovery roll. He ran off towards the sounds, pulling the machete from its sheath as he hit the tree line.

He came towards the clearing, and saw a familiar pistol being fired. He recognized it as Carl, and he looked like he needed some help. He had one dead walker on top of him and three more staggering towards him.

Edan ran up, slamming his weapon through a walker's forehead. He quickly pulled it out and pivoted on his right foot, attacking another one. Edan's machete got stuck in its mouth, and reached for his buck knife as the third and final walker was taken care of.

Edan wriggled his weapons free, panting heavily. He looked down at Carl, who was frozen underneath a rather rotund walker. Edan sighed tiredly through his nose and pushed the walker off, allowing Carl to crawl out.

The boy nodded his thanks and remained on all fours. He gagged a few times, before finally expelling what little remained in his stomach.

Edan grimaced before helping the boy to his feet, but Carl immediately fell back down. He seemed confused, until Edan shed some light on it.

''Oi, easy now.'' he said. ''Just give yourself some time, you just exhausted yourself a bit.''

Carl seemed a too tired to argue as he nodded. Edan sat down next to him and opened his backpack, pulling out the apple and holding it out to him. He looked at it quizzically, and Edan sighed. ''You _really_ think I'd be able to poison you?''

Carl reluctantly took a bite, chewing and swallowing before asking a question. "Shouldn't I not be eating if I just threw up? That's what my mom used to say.''

''Not exactly. If you over work yourself, and you look stressed, it could happen.'' replied Edan.

Carl finished the apple and brushed his hands on his jeans and threw the apple's core on the ground. "Thanks for your help, Edan.''

The older looked at him in surprise. "You remember my name?''

The boy nodded. ''You remember mine, right?''

"Yeah. And helpin' it was no problem, Carl." Edan grinned. He stood up, and was forced to looked down at Carl, who was awfully short compared to him.

…..

Carl looked up at him. ''Are you alone out here?'' he asked.

The two were walking back to where Carl was holed up. They were trying to hold a conversation to keep the awkward silence away.

Edan nodded.

''Were you ever part of a group?''

The older seemed uneasy about the question. ''I was, but we were attacked by those…_things_. I was on a run at the time, so I survived. Been on my own ever since."

Carl nodded understandingly. "Why don't you come back with me?''

Edan look surprised. "You tried to kill me yesterday, now you're takin' me in?''

Carl chuckled. ''Well, you did just save my life. And I feel like I can trust you!'

Now it was Edan's turn to chuckle. ''Well Carl, looks like you've gained a new friend."

**A/N: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? I think the first chapter came out pretty well! So if you didn't already know, I have finished with the Carl and Patrick Drabble series and I wanted to get started on a new project, and I came up with this one. Please review and tell me what you think of it!**

**So, until the next expedition, **

**BAI :D**

**-Ark**


	2. Get to know you better

**A/N: What's up Fuckers! Here's the next chapter of "Tha Gaol Agam Ort.'' HOPE YOU ENJOY. And If you do read it, COULD YOU FUCKING REVIEW, THANKS. **

**HERE WE GO!**

As the two made it up to the front door, Carl turned to Edan.

''Listen, my dad is kinda….knocked out for the time being. He was shot, beat-up, and almost strangled, so be careful around him, okay?'' He said.

Edan replied with a shrug. ''As long as he ain't dead, it's fine by me.'' Carl let out a sigh of relief as he let Edan walk in first and shut the door behind him. He picked up the TV cord, tying it tightly around the doorknob.

Edan took it as a chance to look at his surroundings. He noticed a lump of bedding on the floor, which he guessed was Carl's sleeping area. He walked around the couch, and understood what Carl was talking about.

His dad looked like total shit.

The man's shirt had a giant hole ripped in the side, his hand wrapped in bandages, and his face was as bloodied and swollen as a murdered watermelon.

''So this is your Fa?'' as Edan.

The Scot quickly saw Carl's glare return. He prepared himself for another outburst like yesterday's, but it never came.

''Yeah, he is.'' Carl replied, before walking off towards what looked to be a kitchen.

Edan scoffed slightly and turned on his heel. He took a few steps towards a staircase, and looked back at Carl.

The boy had his arms crossed and was frowning at the sleeping figure of his father, practically glaring a hole in the man's already injured side.

A shiver ran down Edan's spine. He shook his head and bounded up the steps and went bedroom hunting.

…..

It was around, what Edan would have guessed, midnight the next time he saw Carl.

The Scot rolled around in the bedding he had curled up in for the night when he had tried swallowing. He realized his throat was so dry, he just _couldn't. _He used his boot clad feet to pull over his bag and tried finding anything to refresh his dry mouth.

When Edan couldn't find anything, he remembered he'd drank the last of his meager water supply earlier yesterday. He had planned to find more, but then he'd run into Carl.

The seventeen year old debated whether or not to ask Carl if he had any. The boy _had _allowed him shelter, so he could possibly spare a few sips of water.

But that was the thing. The boy allowed him _shelter_! All Edan had done was killed a few roamers and given him a lousy apple!

Carl definitely didn't seem like the generous type, but Edan finally just decided to try his luck and walked over towards the top of the staircase.

After walking down a few steps he heard a large thump, followed by heavy breathing and quiet blubbering.

The Scot quickly cleared the rest of the stairs and pulled himself to a halt when he saw the scene playing out below.

A figure was lying on the ground, which Edan guessed was the source of the heavy breathing. Its hand was extended towards Carl and the boy was pointed a gun at it, seemingly larger than the one the Scot usually saw him carry around.

Edan finally realized what happened. Carl's dad died. He died and came back, just like everyone does. The teen's memories started flooding back, all the ones from his old group.

_Screaming….so much screaming._

_ Iris? Elliot? Fergus? Hamish? WHERE ARE THEY?_

_ Have you seen my siblings? No._

_ Screaming._

_ Blood. It's everywhere._

_ Roamers are biting into everybody._

_ Where were the other Fletchers?_

_ People are yelling for his help. But I can't move._

_ My…family is….They're gone._

Edan shook his head willing the memories to just leave. But a hoarse voice soon pulled the teen out of his stupor.

It sounded along the lines of ''Carl….stay.." But that was all Edan's ears managed to pick up. He peeked through the stair railing as the hand dropped.

Edan watched as Carl crawled over to the limp body, and put his father's head his hands. The younger teen hunched over, still sobbing, and whispered to his father.

"I'm scared. I'm really scared."

"Carl?''

The smaller boy whipped around, and found emerald eyes staring back at him in worry. Carl turned back towards his dad and sobbed died down slightly.

Edan crouched down next to him. "It's alright. He's going to be fine.''

''You don't know that!" Carl angrily hissed at him.

The Scot showed no outside reaction to his tone, and his eyes softened. He reached his hand up to wipe away tears off the boy's alabaster cheek with his thumb.

"No, but I do know that if he's anything like you, he's not a quitter.'' Edan was careful with his words, because he could definitely not be cozy around the boy at a time like this. The kid was a total emotion time bomb that could go off at any given moment.

Carl did something that totally surprised Edan. Carl grasped at the hand on his face softly, almost as if he couldn't believe it was actually there. He looked up at Edan as his eyes welled up with more tears.

He dove straight into Edan's chest, sobbing louder than he was before. The taller teen presumed that what he said must have struck a chord as he wrapped his arms around the boy, cradling the back of Carl's head in one hand. The Scot held him tightly as the teen continued to violently cry, hot tears staining Edan's shirt, but the older male didn't care. He held the boy like that for the rest of the night, until Carl fell into a steady breath pattern that signaled he was asleep.

…

When Carl woke the next morning, his nose felt stuffed. He tried to sit up, but soon realized he couldn't. Carl tried again and again but alas, he just flopped back down.

The pillow he was sleeping under started squirming, and he popped right back up. The small teen looked down to find that he was not sleeping on top of a pillow, but on top of Edan.

Not only was he sleeping on top of Edan, he was _straddling _Edan.

A sudden blush crept to his face as he threw himself off, crashing to the floor. It was a miracle it didn't wake his father, though it did wake the sleeping teen.

''What the hell? You tryin' to rip my arms off?'' Edan asked groggily, his Scottish accent stronger than usual.

Carl smirked at his comment, climbing to his feet and stretching. Edan rose up from his spot on the floor as well, and strode into the kitchen. He sat at the small table and put his feet up as he leaned back in his chair.

Carl quickly followed after him and pulled their food supply out from one of the cupboards. He poured a bowl and placed it in between them. He sighed when Edan looked at him questionably. The younger teen let out a small sigh.

''We have to share. We don't have enough." Answering Edan's question he never asked. The Scot shook his head.

''No no no Carl, I can't eat your food. I'm no freeloader!" Edan said with a shake of his head. ''Besides, I have my own food,'' Edan placed a single can of pasta on the table.

…

After a strange breakfast of cereal and cold ravioli, the teens both sat on the windowsill at the back of the house. They were facing the window, as the small ledge was big enough for both of them to sit Indian style.

Carl tried to ease the uncomfortable silence by throwing out a random conversation topic.

''So..Edan, why don't you tell me more about yourself?'' The smaller asks shyly. "I mean, all I really know is your name."

Edan was slightly taken back from the question. He'd never really had someone ask about what he was before shit hit the fan. He shifted his weight, finding a comfortable position to start his story.

''Well, where do I start? My full name is Edan Albert Fletcher, I was born in Erksine, Scotland in 1997. My birthday's sometime in December. I'm the youngest of seven with two sisters and four brothers. My Father was the town's doctor and my mother was an author. She never got any of her books published, but she loved to write. She died when I was six, got hit by a train.''

Carl grimaced at the thought of someone else's mother dying. He knew what it felt like to lose a parent too.

''She was a beauty. Long blonde hair, huge green eyes, and a killer smile. Anyways, my siblings were named Allistor, Fergus, Eleanor, Iris, Hamish, Elliot, and then there was me! My father taught us all how to speak Scottish Gaelic, and I still speak it fluently. Oh, and I love Disney movies!''

Carl turned to him with a quizzical look on his face, and then started cracking up.

Edan looked at him flabbergasted. "What? What's so funny about that?'' The Scot had even started chuckling himself.

''Disney movies? Really?'' Carl asked, in between laughs.

Edan lightly smacked him in the shoulder. ''I know what you're thinking! No, I liked the older ones. Like, _Pinocchio _and…and _The Hunchback of Notre Dame."_

Their laughs slowly died down as Edan turned to Carl. "Now, why don't you tell me about _You!"_ He asked the smaller teen.

Carl let out a small chuckle. He opened his mouth to reply, but a third voice abruptly cut him off

''I don't know who you are, but get away from my son."

**A/N: HOLY SHIIIIIIIIT IT TOOK ME TWO WEEKS TO FUCKING WRITE THIS CHAPTER. Anywahoozers, I hope you enjoyed Edan's small back story and I want to thank **_**Beneaththismask, D-Daragon, gleek123, **_**and **_**nataliaivette1 **_**for following this story and thank you both **_**nataliaivette1**_** and **_** Cassernzero **_**for favoriting it!**

**Also, thank you **_**Beneaththismask **_**for reviewing! If you haven't already, please go and read their story **_**This Cruel Reality **_**you will certainly not be disappointed!**

**So, until the next expedition,**

**BAI :D**

**-Ark**


End file.
